


11.7 Minutes

by CatherineWinner



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scene Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: For Vulcans, logical was not only their way of life, but their purpose.For Vulcans, nothing, not their families, not their culture, not their life, nothing, was worth forsaking their logical.Yet for 11.7 minutes Spock was not logical.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of character study/scene analysis of Spock chasing Khan in Into the Darkness.
> 
>  
> 
> Not betaed...because......yeah I have no excuse. Judge me as you will. 
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood!

For Vulcans, logical was not only their way of life, but their purpose.

 

For Vulcans, nothing, not their families, not their culture, not their life,  _ nothing _ , was worth forsaking their logical.

 

Yet for 11.7 minutes Spock was not logical. 

 

It’s only minutes after Khan has been secured and his blood drawn did Spock realized just how illogical he has been. Spock realized that his life had been almost forfeit for a cause not likely to success. A illogical and purely emotional cause. 

 

Spock dropped, exhausted, into a chair provided next to his comatose Captain.

 

He thought back to leaving the ship without a Captain, against at least 12 Starfleet regulations. 

 

Energizing down alone, illogical given previous knowledge of Khan’s strength. 

 

He thought about about his speed of running, despite his Vulcan strength it was impossible to maintain for long periods of time, and thus illogical given the stamina of his target.

 

Jumping on to the moving transporter after Khan. Calculating the success rate now, Spock realized that it had less than 42.8 % chance of success. A rate so low, no Vulcan would have risked it.

 

Spock continued his review of his events, applying his math and logical while dragging in long breaths of air. 

 

The calculation of success with hand to hand combat against Khan had been less than 23%. Despite Spock’s skills, he knew from Khan’s history, his willingness to be ruthless and his personal motivation that Khan would be a nearly impossible enemy to defeat. 

Those numbers dropped to 12% after Spock’s failed attempt at a neck pinch. 

 

When Khan’s fingers crashed his skull, all he had left was a mind meld. He had forced his fingers to spread across Khan’s face, it last mere seconds and all Spock felt was bitter rage.

 

It was at this point, Spock realized his success rate would have been in the negatives.

 

But then Khan dropped him, deciding fleeing was more beneficial than killing.

 

Spock had forced himself up, watched as the transporter that Khan had fled to sped under his own.

 

Without a second thought, without his logic or calculations, or even his Vulcan calm, Spock jumped.

 

The assault and defeat happened as he landed on the transporter.

 

His strength had gone, and Khan’s rage remained as potent as before.

 

Looking back, Spock calculated with 93.7% certainty that in that moment, his life had been forfeited. 

 

Then Uhura had beamed down and his rating improved drastically. 

She was firing,  _ 1, 2, 3, 4  _ shots. All making contact, none stopping Khan.

 

Spock had then forced himself up, still no logical, filled only with his own pain and anger. He looked around the transporter, he needed something in his hand. Something he could break Khan with. 

  
He tore off a component of the transporter, and attacked.

 

Khan’s arm was his first break, and the satisfaction he received from the feel, from the sound was all too human. Waves of satisfaction still pleased him even now. 

 

Uhura had screamed his name but it combined with Khan’s screams, the beating of his own heart and the wind. Only Khan’s screamed had matter to him.  

 

Then Khan was down, and Spock could not control his urge for blood. The part of him that was human wanted revenge, wanted Khan’s blood on his hands. 

 

He landed blow after blow.

 

Uhura was screaming at him then, he would have listened in his right mind. In his right mind he would have stopped. His enemy was down. But in that mind, in that moment, Khan’s death was the only way he would stop.

 

“He’s our only chance to save Kirk.”

 

His name on her lips.  _ His  _ name, is what brought him back the logical.

 

He processed her words. Both minds reunited, both had a purpose again.

 

_ Save Kirk. _

 

He looked down then landed his last blow.

 

Spock watched as McCoy injected the Captain, checked and double checked machines connected to him. 

The chance of survival was incalculable, but McCoy had hope. It was enough for Spock.

 

Another thought came as he watched the doctor work. Never once did he attempt to call for assistance, Uhura showing up was by another’s design. Spock justified that act by reminding himself that most Starfleet personnel were needed elsewhere, Spock could identify his own lies. The truth remained, another’s logic, another’s actions saved Kirk. His own were simply about vengeance, his actions were pure emotion. 

 

Yet another part of his brain, the all too human part whispered another reason. Spock wanted to be the one to capture and kill. He would have nothing less for the one who took his t’hy’la.

 

And t’hy’la he was, logic determined that. 

 

Spock reached out and dragged fingers down his Captain’s limp hand. 

 

Friend, brother, lover and everything to Spock. Someone who was worth everything to Spock, even his logic. 

  
  



End file.
